Alice in Star Wars: The Galactic Wonderland
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Alice Liddell has trained in the Jedi Temple all her life, but when her pet rabbit turns into a man with rabbit ears and begs her to help him save Wonderland, will she be strong enough to face the Sith Lord waiting for her? And will she be able to follow the traditions of the Jedi, when the Rules of Wonderland say she's supposed to fall in love? Please R&R! Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 THE REAL PETER WHITE

**NOTICE: I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I AM WRITING ABOUT. THE STAR WARS ONES BELONG TO LUCAS FILMS AND THE WONDERLAND ONES BELONG TO QUINROSE-SAMA. ALSO, NONE OF THIS IS CANON TO EITHER STORY SETTING.**

 **STAR WARS:**

 **The Galactic Wonderland**

 **It is a time of confusion in for Alice Liddell.**

 **Orphaned at the tender age of five years, and taken**

 **In by the hospitable Jedi Knight, Mace Windu,**

 **She lacks memories of her life before that day.**

 **Raised without love, but with a sense of duty,**

 **Alice has trained under the direction and**

 **Great wisdom of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **Now, at the age of seventeen, Alice has**

 **Befriended** **a young white rabbit who**

 **She has dubbed as Peter White. But when her**

 **Loving pet turns into a handsome young man**

 **With rabbit ears and begs her to help him save**

 **His home-world of Wonderland, will Alice step up to**

 **The plate and become the Jedi Knight her Master**

 **Knows she can be, or will this quest drag our young**

 **Heroine down the path of the Dark Side?**

 **Only one thing is clear: If she doesn't**

 **Heed the rabbit's pleas, it will spell doom**

 **Not only for Wonderland, but for the**

 **Galaxy, as well…**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE REAL PETER WHITE**

Alice had lived and trained in the Jedi Temple since age five, when Obi-Wan Kenobi had found her orphaned and without her memory on the streets of Coroscant's Capital City. When she'd used the force out of instinct to defend a helpless white bunny from being crushed by a heavy crate, he offered to train her to use her powers more efficiently. She happily agreed, and the bunny had followed her, to her delight and her new master's surprise.

Now, she was 17 years old, strong, fearless, and compassionate, as she'd been trained to be. Her rabbit friend, whom she'd learned through connecting with him through the Force was named Peter White, was still with her, and still surprisingly young. He aged much more slowly than regular rabbits, which Alice was glad of. She enjoyed his company, and she felt calmest when feeding him greens and sweet fruits in the gardens surrounding the Temple. She was a fast learner, and had learned in two weeks what had taken Anikin, her master's former apprentice, a year! She'd heard talk that she'd be Knighted in a few weeks, and it made her so happy, she wanted to share the news with Peter.

Alice stood staring at the young man in red before her. Only five minutes ago, she'd been relaxing with her beloved pet rabbit - the only creature she truly loved - after a long day of training. Her master had given her high marks on her last test, and she'd felt like celebrating by cuddling the little creature while feeding him the delicious meiloorun fruits he so loved. But the moment she'd said "Just imagine it, Peter: in a few more weeks, I'll be a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Then I'll really be able to help people!" the rabbit looked into her aqua-marine eyes and _spoke._ "Maybe you can help me now."

In a puff of shimmering smoke, he'd transformed into a handsome young man with fair skin, red eyes like rubies, white hair, and most startling of all, _rabbit ears!_ He even lounged on his stomach with his hands and head in the Padawan's lap, as the little bunny had! "What the hutt?!" Alice exclaimed. She wasn't frightened - Jedi did not know fear - but she was taken off guard.

"Alice, be calm, the rabbit is me. It always has been, you just couldn't see." He gazed into her eyes with incredible gentleness... and an emotion her upbringing didn't allow her to recognize. The man version of Peter was clothed in multiple shades of red. He wore a red, checkered jacket, a red tie with a backwards-printed clock-face, and his button-up shirt was soft pink. A large pocket watch hung from a gold chain around his chest and shoulder, and he wore brown slacks and burgundy dress shoes. He wore round specks in front of those crimson eyes, and as Alice looked over his shoulders out of almost childish curiosity, she saw that he had a fluffy white rabbit's tail, as well!

"Peter...?" she murmured hesitantly. "Is it really _you?_ "

"Yes, my sweet girl," he said in that rich, gentle voice. "As a man or a rabbit, I am always Peter White. I showed you this form because I need your help. I hope you still might."

"Um, I need a moment to take this in," Alice said. _My pet rabbit was a man all this time?! How in the world is that even possible? But that's not important right now. He said he needs my help, so I must help him as much as I possibly can._ "Okay, please tell me what you need, Peter." she said at last.

"As you know by now, I'm no ordinary rabbit," Peter said, beginning to explain. "In fact, I'm not even from this Galaxy. I am the Prime Minister of the Country of Hearts, in a world known as Wonderland. My world may appear to be something out of a fairytale, but it's a dangerous place, and peace doesn't reign for long. But very recently, things have become a thousand times worse. The Knight of Hearts, a man by the name of Ace, has turned to the Dark Side and begun wantonly slaughtering innocent people at an alarming rate. His master, the Clockmaker Julius Monrey, has tried to reason with him but to no avail. The Queen of our world, Vivaldi, sent me to this world to find someone who might be able to stop his onslaught. I beg you, Alice Liddell. Please come with me to Wonderland, and help me save my world."


	2. Chapter 2: A Difficult Decission

**CHAPTER TWO: A DIFFICULT DECISION**

Alice quickly processed what Peter had said. A Knight named Ace had turned evil and was massacring innocent people. Her position as a Jedi Padawan would not allow her to refuse. Yet, she felt a bit hesitant. She'd been on missions before, but to a world she'd never heard of? The idea made her a little... what was the word? Oh, yeah, nervous. That was it. "I want to help, but I'm just a Padawan right now. I need Master Kenobi's permission to undertake something like this. Come. You should talk to him, and tell him all that you've told me."

Alice led the way to where her master was supervising battle practice with two younger Padawans Alice didn't really know. "Master, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked, approaching with a bright yet humble smile as her red Mary Janes clicked lightly across the floor. "Ah, of course, Alice," he said with an almost fatherly smile. He was certainly old enough to be her father, after all, though they looked nothing alike. Alice's hair was long, golden, and straight, while her master's was short, frizzy, and reddish-brown with a little grey beginning to show. The only similarity was in their wardrobe. Both wore the lose, comfortable tunics and cargo pants of light brown that all Jedi commonly wore. What made her stand out were the red Mary Janes and the blue ribbon she wore in her hair.

"Master, this is the Prime Minister of the Country of Hearts -"  
"Peter White?!" her Master exclaimed.  
"Uh, how did you know?" Alice asked in confusion.  
"A few weeks ago, I was in the garden on my rounds," Kenobi explained. "When your pet here darted across my path and then tuned and said 'Watch where you're going you ugly ass! I refuse to let you step on my ears as I pass.' I thought I'd imagined it, but clearly, I did not. So, what do you want now, Minister, White?"

"My home world is under threat from a former Knight named Ace," Peter said, showing the Jedi Master a hologram of the Knight. "He used to serve the Queen of Hearts, but now he has gone on a murderous rampage, and though everyone in Wonderland is trained to fight, none can match his strength and skill. I've watched over Alice for long enough to know that she'd be the only one who could possibly defeat him. I do not question your skills or wisdom, but I want, more than anything, for Alice to be happy. And it seems that a chance to earn the title of Jedi Knight by saving a Kingdom will help speed that along."

Obi-Wan considered this. The Rabbit had clearly done his homework on the girl and the traditions of the Jedi Knights. But was Alice really ready to face a possible threat from the Dark Side at her young age? Then he remembered when Anikin had defeated Count Dooku, when he'd blown up an enemy space station as a child, and when he himself had faced Darth Maul when he was only a few years older than Alice. He smiled in a fatherly way and said, "Go on, Alice. Go and help the White Rabbit save Wonderland."  
"You mean it, Master?!" Alice asked excitedly.  
"Yes, now go pack a bag, because I have no idea how long you'll be gone," her master said approvingly. "And may the Force be with you, always."  
"Thank you, Master!" Alice cheered, hugging him. She ran off to her dorm room to pack a bag.  
"Aw, no fair," a young boy about 14 years old said. "Ali gets to save a planet all by herself, and we're stuck here, training like always?"  
"Ah, don't dwell on that, or else you'll lose focus and I'll win!" his dueling partner said with a teasing grin.

Soon Alice was packed and ready to go. "Okay, so how do we get to Wonderland?" she asked her smiling rabbit. "I've never even heard of Wonderland. Where is it?"  
"Down that hole." Peter pointed to the ground directly in front of him. he grabbed Alice's hand, and without warning, jumped down, pulling her with him!  
"THIS! IS! AWESOME!" she yelled as the wind rushed around her face, and they both spread their arms to slow their plummet a little.  
"I KNOW!" Peter yelled back, the wind whipping his short white hair. "BUT WE CAN'T FALL FOREVER! LOOK! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Alice saw a light at the end of the hole, and at last, they emerged into the fresh air.

Alice found herself sitting on a cobbled floor, somewhere very high up. It was night here, and the cool breeze chilled her a little. "Here, drink this," Peter said gently, passing her a small glass vial filled pink liquid. "What is it?" Alice asked.  
"This is the Medicine of Hearts," the rabbit explained. "In this world, all must be part of the Game. For an Outsider like you, that rule is the same. The Medicine is vital to your stay here, even if it is only temporary."  
Alice sensed he was telling the truth, and so nodded in consent, uncapped the vial, and swallowed it all in one gulp. "There may be a few unpleasant side-affects; dizziness, nausea, but nothing extreme," Peter assured her. She felt a small headache begin to form. It wasn't terrible, barely noticeable. It faded almost immediately. "Okay, so where do we start?" she asked. This was her first solo mission, and she didn't want to screw it up"  
"First I must introduce you to my queen," Peter answered. "I'm sure she'll be lad and relieved to know I've returned with help. Come, Alice! I'll be your guide!"  
Alice smiled. Even in this form, he was so kind and upbeat!

Upon arriving at Heart Castle...

" **WHERE IN BLAZES IS WHITE?!"** a furious woman's voice roared as soon as they entered the Castle. The voice was so loud, he ground shook and all glass objects shattered. "I presume that's the Queen of Hearts?" Alice asked. Peter nodded, his ears drooping in an adorable pout. "Unfortunately, yes," he sighed. "Her Majesty Vivaldi has a wild temper, even by this world's standards. She is quick to anger and will order a soldier or maid beheaded for even the smallest reason just to see them bleed. I may be her Prime Minister, but that does not mean I like working for her. But I can't quit my position, either. That's one of the rules of this world."

Alice eyed him curiously. _First he speaks of a game, now of rules. What kind of mad world is_ this? "Perhaps we should hurry up and find her, then," she suggested. "Before she goes on an all out rampage."  
"You always have such wonderful ideas!" Peter praised. Again his crimson eyes shone with that strange expression hat no Jedi understood. He lead her to the audience chamber, where a woman with dark purple hair and a blood-red royal gown sat fuming on her throne.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Bloody Red Queen

**CHAPTER 3:MEETING THE BLOODY RED QUEEN**

"I've returned with Alice, your Majesty," Peter said, as the queen regarded Alice with curiosity. Alice bowed properly. "It's an honor to meet you, Queen Vivaldi," she said in her calmest voice. The Queen smiled the moment Alice let a smile show through. "We are pleased to meet you, Alice," she said. "White has told us much about you over the last few years since he was made our Prime Minister. Though we did not expect the Jedi to dress so plainly..."  
Alice blushed, feeling a bit self-conscious. "This is what I always wear," she said. "Good for all types of weather, and light enough for battle. Jedi do not have the option of developing a sense of style."

The Queen of Hearts looked a bit sad. "Oh?' she asked. "Then we must give you a makeover, tout sweet! Something to match that adorable ribbon in your hair!" Alice stared curiously. _A makeover?_ she wondered. _What's a makeover?_ The queen led her away, and about six time periods later, they returned with Alice wearing a blue pinafore with gold trim and a white apron, as well as blue-and-white striped stockings and a frilly wristband.  
"Alice, you look darling!" Peter praised in delight. Truth be told, he'd always found the traditional Jedi garments to be quite drab, and felt they detracted from Alice's youthful beauty. It was refreshing to see her wearing something new and different.  
Alice blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Peter," she said, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. "I'm glad you like it. And thank you, Vivaldi, for the new outfit."  
"You are quite welcome, dearest Alice," the queen beamed. "Now, White has told us that you are near to being Knighted. We wish to see your skills in battle for ourselves. The Knight of Hearts is a fierce fighter with a twisted sense of humor. Many have tried to best him in battle and all who have thus far have failed. Even the Hatter Mafia's number-two, Elliot March, did not last long against him and was soon sent scurrying away to tend to his wounds. We refuse to send you into such danger without knowing you can hold your own against him."

At that moment, night fell. "You will rest here at the Castle tonight," Vivaldi ordered. "Then in the morning, once you have eaten, we will test your skills in the training hall."  
"As you wish, Vivaldi," Alice said respectfully.  
"White, please show Alice to a guest room."  
"Yes, Majesty!" Peter said eagerly, before leading Alice away.

"This Castle is so beautiful," Alice said. "You're lucky to have such a wonderful home."  
"I'm so glad you like it, Alice," Peter said happily. Then a sad look flickered across his face. "Do you think... you'll stay here?" he asked.  
"Huh?"  
"After you defeat Ace and are made a Knight, will you stay in Wonderland?" Peter clarified. "Our world doesn't have anyone trained in using the Force, but it does have an abundance of people who have a vague idea of how to us it. We need someone to teach them, so they don't stray down the path of the Dark Side. And we can't simply send them to Coroscant, because of the Rules of the Game. Even if Ace is stopped from senselessly killing innocent folk, if you leave, you can't come back, and that would allow for others to turn evil. As cheap as life is in this world, no one really wants to lose theirs, and there must always be a balance. What Ace has done has tipped it, causing a great deal of chaos in this world."

Alice tried to process what her former pet had told her, and as she did, she realized how much she was needed here. "I will give two scenarios," she said. "Best case: I defeat ace without having to kill him and return him to the path of the Jedi, I am still alive, and am Knighted. If that is what happens, I will gladly stay in this world to train future generations of Jedi. Worst case: I fail to stop ace without killing him. In that case, I will return home for further training."

"What do you mean, you'll leave?" Peter asked worriedly.  
"Victory in battle is just a fancy way of saying peaceful negotiations failed," Alice explained. "The Jedi are peacekeepers, first and foremost, not warriors for hire. And, truth be told, the moment you brought me to this world, I got a weird feeling. Bad weird. Something much worse than a single dark knight is at work here, using Ace as its puppet of destruction. That's not all. I've got this really uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I keep feeling like I'm going to be sick if I don't run away screaming, yet nothing happens. I don't understand what's happening to me."

Compassion filled the White Rabbit's eyes as he hugged her to comfort her. "What you're feeling is called fear, Alice," he said softly, trying not to frighten her more. "I know you were trained to ignore feelings like fear, but even though you're strong with the Force, you're still human. You can't fight back something like this forever. Not without help. The only way to become stronger than fear is to face that fear and rise above it. It may take time to overcome it completely, but it's better than fleeing and letting what scares you control how you like your life."

Alice looked up at her dear friend. "How the Force did you get do wise?" she asked in awe. Peter smiled and chuckled softly. "I had a wise Master. Do you remember that I always sat in on your training sessions? Everything he taught you, I learned, as well. I know you look up to him as a father figure, and respect him for his wisdom and strength in battle. I want to be special in your eyes, as well. Not just as a pet, but as someone you care about like family."

Alice hugged him back. She'd always loved the White Rabbit with all her heart. He brightened her day, lifted her spirits when she was sad, and was always at her side. Like partners in crime, they were a team. Even when he revealed this handsome form to her, she loved him. But wasn't that against what Obi-wan had taught her? _A Jedi does not know love, fear, hate, or jealousy._ But, hadn't she already confessed to feeling fear? And now she was beginning to fall in love. She'd only been in this world for maybe seven hours, and it was eating away at her best-held beliefs and training!

"Ah, here is where you will sleep tonight, Alice," Peter said, opening a door. 'I hope it is to your liking." The guest room was decorated simply in shades of red. This WAS Heart Castle, after all. But simplicity pleased they Padawan much more than all the glitz and glamor in the universe.  
"Thank you, Peter," she said as she entered. She heard the door begin to close. "Peter? Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, and heard the creaking of the closing door stop abruptly. "Your familiar presence will help me adjust to this world. Also, I don't sleep easy in new places."  
Peter knew Alice's heart well enough to know that's he was trying to hide how nervous she was, and that she didn't want to be alone. "Of course I will stay with you, my dear," he said. "With me by your side, there is nothing to fear."

With that, he returned to his adorable rabbit form, and Alice swept him off his paws and set him down gently on her bed. She crawled under the red comforter, and almost as soon as she was comfortably settled with Peter cuddling beside her, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice's First Nightmare

**CHAPTER 4: ALICE'S FIRST NIGHTMARE**

"Hello, Alice Liddell."

Alice gasped. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a strange place with clouds of green, pink, purple, and blue mist, with gold sparkles flashing here and there. Peter wasn't by her side, and she couldn't see the source of the voice that had greeted her. _What is this place?_ she wondered curiously. This place seemed familiar, and in a strange way, quite comforting. She sensed a presence, something that was both dark and light. "Show yourself." she said calmly, feeling not even the slightest trace of fear.  
"In time, Alice, all in due time," the voice said. Deep. Melodious. Masculine. And calming. Oh, so very calming.  
"Who are you, and what is this place?" Alice asked, as some of the mist collected together like a cloud to form the shape of a kitten. It mewed and Alice bent down to pick it up.

"I am Nightmare, the embodiment of bad dreams." the voice said as the Padawan felt a soft touch on her cheek, as though some invisible fingers had lightly caressed it.  
"This doesn't feel like a bad dream," Alice said as the kitten purred happily in her arms. "Will you show yourself to me now that introductions are out of the way?"

There was a gentle chuckle. "Alright, I don't see why not," the voice said. The mists collected to form the shape of a slight man in his mid-twenties, and soon, the cloud took on colors, as well. The man's hair was silver. A black patch with gold lining covered the right eye, and the visible one was grey. He was quite pale, as though he was ill. He wore a black, zipped-up vest with gossamer coat-tails, black slacks, grey boots, and held a pipe in his right hand. His smile was kind and his mysterious aura was oddly comforting. His smile broadened as he seemed to read Alice's astonished thoughts. "Welcome to the Dream World, Alice of Coroscant," he said warmly. "This is my realm, where anything and everything is possible. The kitten I conjured up for you is merely the top centimeter of the iceberg compared to what I can really do."

 _Really?_ Alice wondered. _Can you create a whole litter of kittens for me to play with?_

The man simply laughed. With a snap of his fingers, there were suddenly seven kittens mewing and pawing at Alice's dress, begging for her attention. Alice laughed in delight. She'd never been able to resist cuteness. This was almost too much for her! She tumbled down, still giggling, as the kittens pounced on her and began to cover her face in affectionate little licks. "That tickles!" she giggled, now looking less like a Jedi and more like a sweet young girl. Nightmare smiled warmly as he watched the little creatures cuddly with Alice, sensed her growing comfort. _How wonderful that such an untainted young girl was brought into this world,_ he thought, feeling very glad that he'd helped Peter bring her to Wonderland.

"I will explain this world to you, Alice," he promised. "Its rules, its people, and the danger you will face. But I will promise you this: as long as you are in Wonderland, you will always have good dreams. Now, it seems it is time for you to wake up. I'll see you next night-period."

Alice's eyes snapped open, and she found herself back in the guest bed, with peter snuggling beside her - in his man form!


	5. Chapter 5: In a Forest Not So Far Away

**Chapter 5: In a Forest Not So Far Away...**

Ace trudged through the forest, lost as usual. He'd sensed a disturbance in the Force several time-changes ago, but had gotten lost trying to get back to Heart Castle. But now he was simply wandering. He had a strong feeling that if he was patient, he'd stumble upon the source of the disturbance when the time was right.

But for the life of him, being patient was hard work! Even harder than trying to find your way around when you've got a crappy sense of direction. "Where am I now?" he wondered aloud to no one in particular. Looking around, he saw that he was near the Castle at last. And he could sense through the Force that whoever or whatever had disturbed the Force was still inside. He smiled widely. "This should be fun," he decided. "Time to meet the little newbie." With that, he set off for the castle, finally going the right way.

Meanwhile, Alice had just finished breakfast with the King, Queen, and Peter. The whole time, she had entertained them with tales of her adventures with her Master, and telling them other stories about the Galactic Republic. "You certainly have lead an interesting life, Miss Alice," the King commented. "I can see why Minister White is so taken with you. But, you mentioned at the beginning of your story that you do not know your family. Why is that?"

Alice frowned in slight confusion. "Master Yoda always said that my amnesia was due to a traumatic event," she said. "All I can guess is that I once had a family, but something horrible happened to them, and my young mind couldn't deal with it. Thus, the memory was buried, and I really don't want to dig it back up."

There was great compassion in Vivaldi's eyes. "We understand, Alice, and hope that we have not upset you by speaking of the matter." she said. "But we wish you to know that we shall be like an elder sister to you during your stay in our country. If you ever need someone to talk to, we will always listen."

"My Queen, I have already been doing that for as long as Alice and I have known each other!" Peter snapped.  
"Sometimes, a girl may feel more comfortable talking to someone of the same gender," the queen retorted. "All women experience the same struggles in life, no matter their social class. We have boundless sympathy and advice for each other." She took a sip of her tea, then said, "On other matters, it is time you show us your skills, Alice."

"As you say, Vivaldi," Alice said, as the Roleholders escorted her to the Training Room. There were many attack droids waiting to be combated, and suddenly, Alice felt quite at home here.

"We shall begin with level one," Vivaldi said, turning on five droids. At once, Alice ignited the blades of her lightsabers. Effortlessly, she cut them down. "Level two." Ten droids were activated, stronger ones. But again, the young Padawan destroyed them. "Level three." Fifteen droids, this time. But they were no match for Alice. "Level four!" Twenty mechanical opponents fell in Alice's wake. She'd taken out 50 droid by now, and wasn't even breaking a sweat!

"Impressive," the King said thoughtfully.  
"Indeed," Peter agreed. "And this isn't even _half_ of what she can do."  
"Level five!" Vivaldi announced. Now there were forty droids with buzz saws, lasers, and stun blasters. But Alice wasn't afraid. In fact, she was enjoying this game of "Smash the Stupid Attack Droids" immensely. She smiled as she span, sliced, stabbed, slashed, deflected blasts, and pulverized her unfeeling enemies. In the end, they went through 17 levels before Vivaldi ran out of droids. Alice stood victoriously atop a mountain of miscellaneous metal scraps, not even panting, and it had been well over an hour!

"Congratulations, Alice!" Vivaldi cheered. "We officially permit you to go head-to-head with Ace the moment you see him!"  
"I was going to whether you permitted me or not," the girl pointed out matter-of-factly. "Would you like me to help repair the droids?"  
"No, that will be unnecessary," the Queen said. "Now that we know how well you can defend yourself, White will give you a tour of our Country to help you familiarize yourself with your new surroundings. It is an essential part of the Game that you acquaintance yourself with all the Roleholders of the Country before you can leave, even if you manage to stop Ace's senseless slaughter before that time."

"I understand fully," Alice said with a polite bow. "Shall we go, Peter? I'm excited to meet everyone!"  
'Yes, let's!" Peter agrees. He lead her off, unaware they were going to stumble upon the very cause of Alice's presence there.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hatter Mafia

**Ace: Okay, so explain to me why I'm the bad guy in this?**

 **Me: Well, for one thing, you smile while you kill people. For another, you're a violent terror, even by this world's standards. But also, you're being manipulated by someone behind the scenes, who is secretly the equivalent of Emperor Palpatine in the original Star Wars.**

 **Ace: Oh, okay. Wait. How am I being manipulated?**

 **Me: Let's just say Julius's life is on the line, and you're trying to protect him by following this jerk's orders.**

 **Ace: (Shrugs.) Sounds reasonable.**

 **Me: Now, on with the story!**

 **CHAPTER 6: THE HATTER MAFIA**

Alice followed her guide down the path from the Castle until the reached a huge, magnificent mansion. "Tread cautiously, my precious pearl," he warned. "We are it Hatter Territory, now, and the Hatters are a Mafia syndicate. We are currently engaged in domain disputes with them and the Amusement Park district, so we'll have to be very careful."

"Understood." Alice said simply, hoping she wouldn't be caught in the middle of a fight that didn't involve her. As they neared the gates, she saw two young boys, about twelve years old, standing guard, scythes in hand. One was dressed in a blue uniform, the other in red. They looked cute, but the pile of corpses around them said they weren't little angels.

"Hey, look, brother!" the one in blue exclaimed, pointing at her and Peter. "The Prime Minister brought us a new Onee-san to play with!"  
"Really?! Sweet!" the one in red aid with a happy smile. They dropped their weapons and ran over to hug her.  
"Great to meet you, Onee-san!" they said together as Alice giggled at their cute antics, obviously not minding having someone else's blood on her.

"Unhand her at once!" Peter ordered angrily, turning his pocket watch into a pistol. The boy's eye widened in horror, but Alice managed to wriggle one hand free and turn the gun away before the White Rabbit could fire.  
"Peter! Has life at the Jedi Temple taught you nothing?!" she asked in disbelief, not anger.  
"But Alice, things are different in Wonderland," Peter explained. "These two germs clinging to you can easily be replaced. Like me, they are just disposable cards."

"I will not hear such nonsense from my best friend!" Alice argued as the boys clung tighter. "Just because someone can be replaced at a job or in their community, it doesn't mean you can replace that person in your heart. If you died, I'd die of a broken heart. And I won't allow two children to be killed just because they are Mafia!"

"Hear that, brother?" the boy in blue asked happily. "Onee-san won't let him kill us!"  
"Onee-san's so nice!" the one in red agreed.

"Okay, two questions," Alice said, now that Peter had put his gun away. "One: what are your names? Two: what does Onee-san mean?"  
"I'm Tweedle Dee, Onee-san!" the one in blue said.  
"And I'm Tweedle Dum," the one in red finished. "And 'Onee-san' means 'Big Sis' in Japanese!"  
"I've never heard of that language," Alice said. "Clearly, I have much to learn. My name is Alice Liddell. It's great to meet you boys, too!"

"Are you little shits skipping work _again?!_ " a new voice demanded. Alice looked up to see a man with rabbit ears, blonde hair, and unique violet eyes in a military outfit. "And who's this girl the PM brought?"

"This is our new Onee-san!" Dee said cheerfully.  
"Her name's Alice Liddell," Dum said. "And we were _not_ skipping, stupid chicken rabbit!"

"Elliot March." Peter said in acknowledgement of the March Hare's presence.

"Peter White." Elliot said with a curt nod. "What business do you have here?"

"Her Majesty the Queen has given me orders to give my dear Alice a tour of the Country of Hearts," Peter explained. "It seems Hatter Mansion is where our tour starts."

"Well, nice to meet you, Alice," Elliot said civilly, extending a hand to her. "Are you a Role-holder, or an Outsider?"  
"Outsider," Alice said, shaking his hand. "I'm a Jedi Padawan from Coroscant."

"I have no idea what that means, but you're armed, so I guess that makes you a fighter?" Elliot asked.  
"Jedi are not simply fighters," Alice said. "We are peacekeepers and protectors of the weak. We defend the Galactic Republic from evil. I'm a Padawan, or a squire, as this world calls the apprentices of Knights. Coroscant is my homeworld, and Peter brought me here to end Ace's senseless killings."

Elliot stared at her with wide eyes. Then he glared at Peter. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" he demanded. "SHE'LL BE KILLED! I BARELY SURVIVED FIGHTING THAT BASTARD! HE'LL KILL ALICE AND SPIT ON HER CORPSE!"

"Elliot, what's all this noise about?" a new voice asked.  
"Blood!" Elliot gasped as Alice glanced over the March Hare's shoulder. There stood a man in a white tailcoat and a black top hat decorated with roses, a few black feathers, and three slips of paper. He had wild black hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and a devilishly handsome face.

Alice didn't know him, but something seemed vaguely familiar about him. It was like a memory buried deep in her subconscious was trying to claw its way out of its grave and resurface. It gave her a slight headache, and her reaction startled the group.

"Alice?!" Peter gasped as Alice flinched in pain as the headache grew worse.  
"This man's face," she breathed. "I've seen it before... somewhere long ago, in the time I don't remember..."

The man looked at her in curiosity and concern. He'd never seen her before, but somehow seeing her in pain didn't sit well with him. "I apologize, young lady," he said. "We've never met. I am the Hatter, Blood Dupre, head of the Hatter family mafia. Perhaps you are remembering someone who resembled me?"

"I don't know," Alice said, forcing the memory back into its grave. "There's a five-year gap in my memory. I don't know why your face stirred those memories, but I intend to find out sooner or later. I'm Alice Liddell, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," the Hatter said, kissing her hand - a gesture she didn't really understand. "And since you are an Outsider, you are more than welcome in my territory. Now, Elliot, what were you yelling about?"

Elliot pointed at Peter. "This nutjob and the Queen are sending Alice to fight the Knight of Hearts!" Elliot summed up, clearly terrified for Alice.  
The Hatter's eyes widened. Everyone in Wonderland is a different shade of insane, but few were crazy enough to fight Ace. Even before he started his killing spree, he was a violent terror and a freaking psychopath. The only person he seemed to care about was Julius Monrey, the Clockmaker. He was civil with everyone else - to varying degrees. But now that he was playing for the Dark Side, people feared him now more than ever.  
"And is Alice a fighter?" Blood asked.  
"I wouldn't have asked her to fight Ace if she were not!" Peter said in his defense. "Alice beat level 17 in the Castle's training room, without even breaking a sweat! She can defeat Ace, on my own life, I'll bet."

"I'm not one to brag, but I'm graduating top of my class at the Jedi Temple back on Coroscant," Alice added. "My Master said he's never seen a Padawan learn as quickly as I have. And I have faith that I can defeat Ace without having to kill him."

"You haven't met him," Elliot insisted. "Ace is a crazy criminal, even by this world's standards! It took me sixty time periods to heal after I fought him."  
"And what did you fight him with?" Alice asked.  
"My blaster." Elliot said simply.  
"And what did Ace fight with?" Alice asked.  
"A lightsaber." Elliot said, clearly confused."  
"And therein lies the problem," Alice said. "It's nearly impossible to defeat someone with a blaster if that person is trained to fight with a lightsaber. Therefore, the only one who can defeat him is someone else armed with _two_ lightsabers. I'll defeat Ace and restore this world to whatever state it was in before he went crazy. This I swear."

"Well, if you're this determined, I suppose there is nothing we can do to stop you," Blood said. "But know that you are welcome to visit us at anytime, Alice."  
"Thank you," Alice said with a polite bow. "And I promise not to get myself killed in this endeavor. Where to next, Peter?"

"The Amusement Park, my dear," the White Rabbit said, not looking at all happy about it."  
"Very well. I'll visit again soon. Bye, guys!" Alice said, waving goodbye as Peter led her away. _Amusement Park? What's an Amusement Park?_ the girl wondered. She was in for a treat beyond her wildest dreams!


	7. Chapter 7 The amusement Park

**CHAPTER 7: THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

Alice followed Peter through the forest to a place that seemed to be out of a fairy tale. The Amusement Park shown in the daylight like a jewel composed of joy and laughter. Everywhere she looked families and lovers were going on crazy rides, playing games, and eating delicious-smelling foods. Alice's mouth began to water when she saw the cotton candy. "Is this... heaven?" she asked in a daze.  
"For me, it's more like Hell," Peter said, clearly disliking this place. "Being in such a germ-infested den makes me feel unwell."  
"I didn't realize you were a germaphob," Alice commented. "When we're out in the Temple Gardens, you used to hop around on the grass without a care in the world."  
"That is because I trust the Jedi Temple and its gardens," Peter explained. "But the Amusement Park is enemy territory. As an Outsider, you can go wherever you wish, but the owner of this Park and his pet cat are enemies of mine."

"Oh." Alice said, understanding why he didn't like being in such a place.  
"I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible," Peter continued. "Let's see if we can find the old hick. Ah, there he is."  
"Peter White, what brings ya to my park?" a man with reddish stubble on his chin asked. He was about 45, with brown eyes, and was dressed in a strange yellow suit with horses on his belt. In one hand he held a - oh my Force, was that a Violin?! - and in his right, a bow.  
"Gowland, I've been asked by her Majesty to introduce Alice to the Roleholders of Hearts," Peter said, trying to maintain his composure. "Alice, this is the Duke and owner of the Amusement Park, Gowland. Gowland, this is Alice Liddell. She is an Outsider."

Gowland broke into a smile. "Well, pleased to meet ya, sweet pea!" he said cheerfully, bowing politely. "Since you're new around here, I'll play you a Welcoming song!"  
"No! Put that horrid thing away!" Peter protested, but it was too late. A terrible screeching filled the air, and Alice realized another reason Peter didn't like it here.  
Gowland was a terrible musician.

 ** _BAM!_**

The terrible noise stopped, and Peter and Alice uncovered their ears. _Is it safe?_ Alice wondered. "That's enough, Old Man," a punkish young man with fuchsia hair, amber eyes, cat ears and a tail with multiple piercings, said crossly as he approached, lowering his pink blaster. "You're disturbing the peace. And you're killing that girl."

"What did you just say?" Gowland looked angry. "I was just gettin' to the good part! She would've loved it! I was feeling it with my little ol' heart!"

"I was feeling it, too, but it was _heartburn._ " the cat-guy, Boris, said. He then turned his attention to Alice. "So, what are you, anyway?" he asked. "Never seen you around here, before."

"Alice is not a 'what'!" Peter retorted furiously, though it'd been an innocent question. "Alice is-"

"She's an Outsider, Boris," the park owner broke in, immediately cheering up. "Ain't that somethin'?"

"What?! Seriously?!" Boris looked incredibly excited. "I've never seen an Outsider before. COOL!" He threw his arms around her shoulders in a 'hello' hug, making her giggle with almost childish glee, it sounded so innocent. He drew her unique, one-of-a-kind scent deep into his nose and lungs. "Your scent is amazing," he said, almost intoxicated by the scent of her meloorun shampoo. "Wanna party? I'll show you all the best rides!"

Now, for as long as Alice could remember, she'd loved animals. Especially cute ones like cats, rabbits, mice, squirrels, and dogs. Even with his punkish tattoos, midriff leather vest, and piercings, Boris was undeniably cute. She couldn't help but pet his head. The kind treatment surprised him, but in a few seconds, he was purring with pleasure, while Peter's face began to turn as red as his jacket.

"Should I take that as a yes?" the Cheshire cat asked when she was done, finally letting go of her, much to Peter's relief.  
"Sorry, Boris, not today," Alice said. "Peter's giving me a tour of Hearts, and we're not finished yet. But I'll come back tomorrow, and then we can party till we're purple!"  
"Promise?" Boris asked eagerly.  
"Promise." Alice said sincerely.

*.*  
O

"Well, have a safe trip," Gowland said as he saw the two off at the gates. "And watch out for Ace. That boy ain't been right in the head lately."  
"So I've been told, but I'd prefer to judge his state of mind myself."  
"Seeya tomorrow!" Boris said, his face alight with his trademark smirk. "Don't forget about us!"  
"I won't, I promise!" Alice said, waving goodbye as Peter led her away.


	8. Author's Note

**New Year's is right around the corner, and I have no new ideas for chapters right now. I will not be updating any of my fanfics between the dates of 12/30/15 and 1/5/16. Please be patient! With my likeliness of being hired for actual work growing, I won't have as much time to devote to these stories. All fans, please trust in the Force that I will return to writing.**

 **May the Force be with you, always!  
-Jedi Alice**


	9. Chapter 8: Haven't we Been Here Before?

**Ace: C'mon, when do** ** _I_** **get to meet Alice in this? And surely, you're not gonna let her think I'm the bad guy here?!  
Me: Don't get your boxers in a twist. You meet her in this chapter!  
Ace: How did you know I wear boxers?  
Me: (Glaring) Finish that though, I dare you, and I'll remove your character from this fanfic!  
Ace: (Groveling) I'll be good, I swear!  
Me: You had better. And now, without further ado, this thing!**

 **Chapter 8: "Haven't we been here before?"**

 **Peter** led Alice to the last stop on their tour, the Clock Tower. "Hey, haven't we been here before?" Alice asked, looking up at the semi-ominous tower. It was a very impressive piece of architecture. Not only did it function as a usable building, but two long hands moved around the central building, pointing to towers with Roman numerals on them. It really was a clock tower!

"Yes," Peter said. "This is where we arrived when you first came to Wonderland. It's the only neutral territory, and it is also the center of our kingdom. I do not like this place, but the Clockmaker, Julius Monrey, will want to meet you. He's a very important person in this world, though he is hated and feared by many. Come, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible so we can return to the Castle."

Peter led Alice up several flights of stairs to the Clockmaker's workroom, where he almost always was. He knocked on the door, and a moment later, they heard a male's voice say, "Enter." Peter opened the door and led Alice inside. The man at the desk was in his mid-twenties. He had long, dark blue hair, skin that was an unhealthy pallor, and azure eyes. He frowned at Peter when he saw him. "What do you want, now, White Rabbit?" he grumbled. "If you've come to ask about bringing in that Outsider you were so fascinated by, you already know I won't allow it."

"Too late!" Peter said happily, stepping aside to reveal to the Clockmaker a young lady with long blond hair, cream-colored skin, and calm yet perceptive green eyes. "Clockmaker, may I introduce to you Jedi padawan Alice Liddell of Coroscant. Alice, this is Julius Monrey, the Clockmaker and master of this tower."

"Pleased to meet you." Alice said calmly with a small smile and a polite bow. Julius looked at her with wide eyes. _This_ was the warrior Peter wanted to bring in to save Wonderland from his friend's psychotic rampages?! She was petite in every sense of the word, and didn't even seem to be armed! No sword, no gun, just two strange rods strapped to the sash of her apron. And what kind of warrior dressed in a Lolita dress and wore a bow in her hair?!

She was quite cute, however. Perhaps it was unwise to judge her before witnessing her talents. "Though White brought you here without my permission, it's an honor to meet you, Miss Liddell." Julius said at last, bowing slightly as she had. "But I must ask... what exactly is a Jedi Padawan?"

"It is my current rank in the Jedi Order," Alice explained. "There are younglings, Padawans, Knights, Masters, Councilmen, and a Grand master. A Padawan is an apprentice to a Jedi Master. If I succeed in defeating Ace and restoring Wonderland to a more organized state, it will complete my training, and I'll receive my Knighthood."

"You're only an apprentice and Peter brought you to fight Ace?" the man deadpanned.

"Sir, I am at the top of my age group, and I am graduating ahead of the older Padawans." Alice said sternly. "My master's former apprentice was twenty when he was Knighted. I am 17. I am quite confident in my abilities. I will not fail in this endeavor."

"I know Ace better than most, Alice," Julius said, a worried look washing over his handsome face. "The man is a psychopath, even by this world's standards. If he does not kill you outright, he will torture you until you are even more insane than he is. Do not try to fight him. If you see him, flee."

"I am not afraid to give my life to spare countless others." Alice said. Both the men could tell that she was dead serious. No amount of discouragement would sway her.

Julius sighed in defeat. "I have done my best. Short of chaining you to a chair, I can do nothing more."

"I'd have the lock picked in three seconds." Alice said. "It would be pointless."

"We will be leaving now, Clockmaker." Peter said at last. "Farewell."

"Bye, Julius," Alice said, following Peter. "Good luck with work!"

"Goodbye, Alice," Julius said softly. "I sincerely hope we meet again."

"Wonderland must truly be devoid of skilled Force-users if he fears for my life," Alice said as they began the trek home.  
"It is not quite that simple, Alice," Peter explained. "He fears for you because, unlike everyone you've met today, You cannot be replaced if you die."  
"...What do you mean?" Alice asked, confused.  
"All those clocks you saw at his desk? Do you know why it is imperative they be fixed?" the White Rabbit asked.  
"No." Alice stated honestly.

The next moment, Peter pulled her into a tight embrace that did not allow her to struggle free. Her head, or to be more specific, her right ear, was pressed solidly against his hard chest. "WAH! Peter, what-?"

"Listen." he whispered.  
 _To what? His Heart..?_

 _TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

That wasn't the sound she'd expected to hear. Not at all. She'd been expecting the familiar _ba-bump, ba-bump_ that she'd heard in her own chest all her life. Not a cold, monotonous tick-tocking. "Peter...? Explain. Quickly." she said, feeling afraid again.

"All the inhabitance of Wonderland, from Role-Holders like me to the birds singing in the trees, have a clock in their chest instead of a heart. When we die, we leave these clocks behind. The clocks are taken to Julius, who fixes them so they can work again."

"So, does that mean you're immortal?" Alice asked, now more confused than scared.  
"No. Far from it. If I were to die, and my clock was fixed, someone completely different would take my place. Wonderland is a bloodthirsty place. If we had hearts, like people from your galaxy, we could never naturally repopulate quickly enough to make up for all the deaths. But Ace's rampage has destroyed the balance. With the numbers of casualties growing by the day, not even the Clockmaker can provide enough replacements. That is why he must be stopped. And I am convinced you are the only one who can do that. Please, please, help, Alice."

"This... is a lot to take in," Alice said slowly. "Can I have some time to myself so I can process what I've gotten myself into? I feel like my head's going to explode from all this."

"Of course, my love," Peter said, realizing exactly how much information she had to come to terms with. "if you like, we can return to the Castle now, and you can rest in your room."

"Actually, I just need to be alone, alone. Go ahead and go back without me," Alice said. "I'll be alright, finding my own way back. And it's not like I'm helpless. You saw how I slaughtered thos droids this morning. Go on. I'll be back by nightfall."

"Which could randomly come in a moment or be hours away." Peter pointed out. He was right about that, but he could see from the look on her face that if he didn't let her have some time to herself, she'd be in a foul mood later. He didn't want that.  
He'd brought her here with her happiness in mind.  
"Alright, I'll go back now," he said at last. "But please be careful. You're my only real friend in this or any world, and I'd die of a broken, lonely clock if I lost you."

"Don't worry, my sweet White Rabbit," Alice said, hugging him. "I'd never let that happen. I'll see you back at Heart Castle."

"Alright. Bye for now, Alice," Peter said regretfully, before waving and running back to the Castle.

With that, Alice was left to wander the forest.

And the knight of Hearts was still unaccounted for.

*.*

The time had changed three times by now. Sooner or later, night would fall. Ace looked around, realizing just how lost he was. He'd wanted to meet the source of the disturbance he'd felt earlier, but by now, he'd felt that strange, unfamiliar presence shift all over Wonderland. Was this new person as directionally challenged as he was?

At that point, night fell. With a sigh. Ace set up camp for the night. He'd gotten used to camping to the point where his room at the Castle was rarely used. In fact, he loved camping! Sleeping under the stars, the fresh air, the smell of cooking over a campfire... it was wonderful to him! He could still feel the stranger moving around the forest. Part of him wondered if he'd meet them. Reaching out through the Force, he felt the source of the disturbance maybe 40 yard away from him. The being's presence was light, warm, and strangely familiar. In fact, he hadn't felt this presence since...

 _NO! No, don't think about it, you moron!_ he scolded himself. Ace, however, couldn't help it. His thoughts drifted to a simpler time, before he'd taken on his Role. Before his life had become an endless bloodbath. He remembered the day the old Clockmaker, a woman named Crystina, had come to his parents' house with a small bundle in her arms.

"... a replacement for your daughter," he'd heard the Clockmaker saying. "Her name is Alice Liddell, and she is an Outsider. I know nothing of caring for children of her age, and I fear what might happen to her if she stayed in my Tower. Please accept her."

Ace had peaked around the wall to see his mother take the little bundle into her arms. There was a startled cry, soon replaced with curious, content coos. "Oh, she's so sweet!" he heard his mother say happily. "Of course I'll accept her! Thank you, Clockmaker!"

The woman had nodded and left. "Son, come meet your little sister!" his mother had called. He came out of hiding to look at his little sister. To this day, he could still remember the first thought he'd had about her.

 _So cute!_

Ace snapped out of his flashback when he heard a voice not far away. A girl, singing. " _...the blade went snick-er-snack! He left it dead, and with it's head, he went gall-umph-ing back._ "

That song. That voice. He had to know. "Alice?" he called, both out loud and through the Force. All sound abruptly stopped.

"Who wants to know?" a familiar, albeit older, voice answered, as a girl with long, beautiful blond hair, green eyes, and a blue dress came into the clearing.

 _Oh my God. It's Her!_

"Alice?" he said again, unabl3e to believe his eyes. the moment the girl saw his face however, she staggered. Her hands when to her head, gripping it as if she were in terrible pain. "Alice?!" the Knight yelled in alarm, rising and running as she collapsed, catching her before she could hit the ground.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. The last twelve years had changed Alice so much. She was a young lady now, with a petite build that must've made other guys drool over her. As she looked up at him with pained, confused eyes, he heard her murmur, "Onii-san?"

"That's right, Alice," he whispered, hugging her, trying to comfort her. "I'm your Onii-san, Ace of Hearts."

At that moment, Alice fainted.


	10. Chapter 9 Camping with a Sith

**Alice: Ace and I are siblings?!**

 **Ace: Hey, I'm just as surprised as you!**

 **Me: Alice was adopted by Ace's parents back when he was a faceless kid. You're not related.**

 **Alice: Oh, thank the Force!**

 **Ace: What do you mean by that?!**

 **Julius: (sigh) Jedi Alice doesn't own Joker/Clover/Hearts no Kuni No Alice or Star Wars.**

 **Chapter 9: Camping with a Sith**

 **Alice frolicked** happily through the wheat field, chasing her Faceless adoptive older brother. The boy had fluffy brown hair, and if Alice focused hard enough, she could see he had red eyes. He was about five years older than her, but he still acted like a kid. Alice, herself, was five years old, and seemed to have little trouble making friends in this strange world. Though she knew she was different, an Outsider, she saw Wonderland as her home. This boy was her Onii-san, her Elder Brother.

When they returned home, Alice and the boy's parents were having a serious conversation. The two didn't know what it was about, but from the way they kept using Alice's name, they assumed it was either about a surprise party for her 5th birthday, or she was in some kind of trouble she didn't know about.

"Big Brother, wha'cha think Mom and Dad are talking about?" Alice asked innocently.  
"Not sure," Ace said. "But I think Dad caught you doing that floaty thing you do with the rocks sometimes. Maybe it's about that."  
"I hope they're not mad," Alice had said.

And they weren't. Not by a longshot. However, that was the last time she saw them. When she woke up the next morning, hungry for breakfast, she wasn't in her room, on her bed. She was sleeping in an alleyway somewhere. "Mom?! Dad?!" she called out, beginning to feel very afraid. She ran through the town, but nothing looked even vaguely familiar. Even stranger, everyone had _faces,_ just like the Role-Holders.

What was this strange place?

Why was she here?

Why was her memory fading to nothing but her name?

What was that presence she felt, maybe twenty feet away?

"Little girl?" a man with dark skin asked, approaching her. "Are you lost?"

Now, Alice already knew the whole "Stranger-danger" thing. Her faceless parents didn't raise a fool. But something about this man felt... trustworthy. She nodded and explained her situation in the way a scared little girl would. Or at least, what she remembered. There was true compassion in the man's eyes as he listened to her. "What's your name, young one?" he asked.

"Alice Liddell. At least, I think that's my name." she responded.

"My name's Mace Windu," the man said. "I'll help you find your family."

"Thank you," she said softly, wiping her teary green eyes. Suddenly she looked behind him and gave a gasp of alarm. There was a little white bunny in the road, and a very large, heavy-looking crate was about to come crashing down on him! "No!" she gasped, thrusting out her hands on instinct. Without even trying, she used the Force to knock the crate away, saving the trembling bunny from becoming a furry pancake. Alice held out her hand, and the bunny immediately ran to her side, nuzzling frantically in thanks and affection.

Mace stared at the little girl in awe. The child had just Force-pushed that heavy crate away from the little creature that was now cuddled in her tiny arms. She'd used the Force to save a life! "Alice, do you know what the Force is?" he asked patiently. Alice simply shook her head. "The Force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us, binds the Galaxy together. And it's strong with you. If we can't find your family, I'll take you to the Jedi Temple so you can learn to use your powers."

Alice and the bunny glanced at each other, before Alice lifted him up. "Can Peter-chan come, too?" she asked. She and the rabbit then proceeded to give mace the puppy-dog eyes until he caved in. "Alright, Peter can come, too." he said reluctantly.  
"Yay!" Alice cheered. Then, taking the Jedi's hand, they proceeded to search high and low for her family. But by the end of the day, Alice was tired, hungry, and discouraged. They hadn't found her family. "Come on, Alice," Mace said at last. "We'll go back to the Jedi Temple for the night. And tomorrow, we'll go down to Missing Persons to see if your family's reported you missing."

"Okay..." Alice said sleepily. They found a report of a missing girl named Alice Liddell - from _five years ago._ However, since then, the Liddell family had died, leaving Alice an orphan with a life-long memory gap!

"Alice, I'm afraid your parents can't come to get you," Mace said sadly. "But if you want, you can stay at the Jedi Temple and learn to use your powers to help people so fewer children have to lose their parents like you have. Peter can come, too. What do you say?"

With no other options, Alice nodded in consent, and so was taken to Master Yoda.

That was the day her training began...

*.*

With a gasp, Alice opened her eyes. She was in a red tent, cradled in the arms of a very strong yet lean man. His presence radiated darkness, yet it was very familiar. Looking up, she found herself gazing into the worried red eyes of a young man with fluffy brown hair. He wore a red coat and a black uniform similar to the Card guard uniforms, minus a card face and hearts. "Big brother...?" she whispered, uncertain as to whether or not she was dreaming.

The man smiled. "Hey, Alice," he said softly, and she sensed relief. "Long time, no see. Are you alright?"

He let Alice sit up, and as he did, she hugged him tight. "I missed you, Big Brother!" she sobbed. The man hugged back, feeling his own pain of missing his little sister for so very long. In fact, the reason he always wore that ridiculous smile was to _hide_ that pain that threatened to eat him alive every day.

After Alice calmed down, he met her eyes again. "So, are you ready to tell me why you've been gone so long?" he asked.

"Well, the morning after you suggested Dad had found out about m powers, I woke up in a world where everyone, not just the important people, have faces," Alice went on to explain that she'd lost almost all her memories when she arrived there, but that she'd learned her birth parents had died. She explained how the Jedi had raised her to be a knight like them, and that she'd come back with Peter to stop a murderer. "So, what's been up with you?" she asked.

"Well, after you disappeared, I got really depressed, but I hid it with a smile for years," he explained. "Then, I got my Role, and my face. And while I'm glad I didn't end up looking ugly, I hate my Role, and pretty much my only freedom from it is working for Julius, gathering the clocks. I have a name, like you, now. I'm Ace, the Knight of Hearts."

Alice's eyes bugged out in total shock. She'd been praised for being wise and perceptive beyond her years, but even she couldn't have seen _this_ coming. "You went _Sith?!_ " she stated, clearly shocked. " _You're_ the one who's been slaughtering people left and right?! My Big Brother, who I looked up to like a god, is a murderer?!"

"It's not like I want to be doing this, okay?!" Ace snapped. He hated having Alice hate him. From the day they'd first met 17 years ago, he'd promised never to make her hate him. "If I don't kill... Julius will die."

"What?"

"I've been blackmailed into becoming a mass-murderer." Ace explained. "A few weeks ago, I received a picture in the mail of Julius with a shock collar around his neck. The frequency was turned up to its max. The letter that came with it simply said 'We own you. Do as we say, or your friend dies.' Julius is the only true friend I have now that I'm a Role-Holder, and a lot of people hate him. You remember that people in this world have clocks instead of hearts, right?"

Alice nodded. "And he's the one who fixes them now. So you get why people hate him. But he's my best friend. I don't want him to die and be erased yet."

Alice knew her brother wasn't lying. She could always sense a lie when it was spoken. She felt genuine compassion for her brother. "I'll help you save him," Alice said quietly. "Without having to give into these terrorist threats."

"You will?" Ace asked, perking up a little. "You mean with your cool Jedi powers?"

"Yup. Tomorrow, take me to these jerks and ask to trade me for Julius's life," Alice said, a plan already forming in her head. "From what I've learned, an Outsider is beloved by all, and could be used as a bargaining chip. I'll hide my lightsaber so they think I'm some helpless damsel in distress. Once they agree to let Julius go, we kill them."

"Wow, and I thought Blood Dupre was a tactical generous," Ace said in awe. "Count me in!"

They shook on the plan, then curled up in sleeping bags to sleep for the night.

Tomorrow was do or die for them both.


End file.
